


The Angel Angela

by milaru



Series: Kuroshitsuji collateral damage [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, I'm not lying, Matilda Simmons was actually in the abbey, Other, angel of massacre, i wanted to continue this series, if you don't rememer her, it is so fun to do this, please look her up, she was the one that was 'marked' by Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milaru/pseuds/milaru
Summary: Matilda Simmons, a nun from an abbey outside of Preston, prays for redemption just as an angel of massacre enters the abbey. Though she does not know it, many more supernatural characters come into play.Actually, this is canon, however I wanted to input several different thought lines, and maybe change a few events.





	The Angel Angela

The Angel Angela spoke, her voice reverberating off the stone walls. "The Unclean, end them! The Unwanted, end them! The Unnecessary, end them!"

'She's talking about me,' though Matilda. 'I am no longer clean.' 

The voices had stopped singing now, and the children were beginning to fall silent. The Angel Smiled. Everyone will die. Everyone, every last person who was unclean.   
Matilda felt a warm glow surround her. 

Matilda's friend looked over. Matilda had frozen. The Angel looked at Matilda, and noticed the glow. "That woman there," she said. The entire Abbey could hear her. "She smells like a Demon." 

The air made a sound like someone had hitched their breath. 

"Yes," said a cold voice. A man in black had materialised in the isle next to Matilda and her friend. "You see," said Sebastian Michaelis. "I've already marked her."

"It's you!" Matilda said. Even her friend recognised him now. That was the new recruit that had cleaned the newest member of the Heavenly Choir. The Demon kept his head and body facing the Angel, a challenge. 

"You wish to die by the hands of an Angel, do you? A pius Demon indeed, Sebastian Michaelis." said the Angel. 

'Demon,' Matilda thought. 'Demon, Demon. He's a Demon?'

Both unearthly creatures suddenly flew to the air, Michaelis making a lunge for the altar, and the Angel flying away. Matilda thought he was going to break the coffin that the   
Leader was stretched across, however he crouched, and flung a fistful of silver knives straight towards the white-winged creature, who dodged them easily, and landed in front of the Demon, all of her attention on him. The spell was broken, and everyone was watching the two creatures battle. 

"You think a Demon can compare with the purity of a winged Angel?" Angela asked. "A creature like you is chained to the Earth forever."

Michaelis stood. "Really?" he asked. "Is that so? Then I suppose that means you are forever chained to the Heavens."

The Angel gasped, and tried to run, but another unseen figure elongated a pole, and caught her by the throught, forcing her to the cileing. 

"Let's get to work," said William T. Spears, handing another new convert a long pole. Grelle caught the death sythe in her hand, and shrieked in delight.

"Ooooohhh!!! A brand new Death Sythe!!" She twirled it in her hand, and pointed it, plunging it into the hand of the Angel, who gasped in pain. 

It looked to Matilda like the crucifiction of Christ, just much more gruesome. 

"Well done!" Grelle congratulated herself. 

"You shall wash and return it when this is over," Spears stated, matter-of-factly. That seemed to hinder Grelle's spirits. 

"This looks like fun!" said the Demon. "I think that we should have ourselves a game of Darts." The Demon threw two silver knives at the Angel, hitting her arm. "Oh dear," the Demon tisked. "I missed." he seemed to be enjoying himself. "Now, whatever do you think I should aim for next?"

"Pick me, I want to play!" Grelle burst out. 

"A Demon, all right," Spears tisked. 

The Angel began to glow, with a new confidence. She roared, and began to shoot light.

She screamed so loud that the sound became too high for the residence of the Abbey to hear anything but a white noise. The abbey began to crumble. 

"What's this?" Michaelis asked. "Does she mean to die alongside us?"

"Snuff out the unclean, Snuff out the unnessecary," the Angel said. 

"Uh, boys?" Grelle asked. "See the cieling?" 

The Demon turned to the congregents. "You're all free to go now." He seemed to be looking at Matilda. "It might be the best option for you." 

"Yes," Matilda said. "Yes, okay."

At that point, everyone began to evacuate. 

The Abbey crumbled to dust. From that day forth, Matilda never questioned anything that anyone said about demons residing in London. She even believed the myth about the Phantomhive manor, knowing full well that there might be the Demon that had seduced her, not that he cared for her anyhow, living inside there. 

Because who had ever heard of a Demon that cared for humankind. 

However, who had ever heard of a Demon who had told humans to run instead of being crushed?


End file.
